


Have the best of me

by peacemturner (idratherhaveyoucursedornot)



Series: PH One Shots Modern AU [2]
Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: 'NO WE ARENT', 'Nobody's making you do this', 'Oh you want me to write fluff? Well youre literally forcing me to write this!', 'Well I guess I don't have a choice', Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chaotic Siblings Kyki, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff so strong I want to fall in love, I AM DYING FROM THE FLUFF, I got bullied into writing this, JK I bullied myself into writing this, Kieran x Angst, Kym is the little sister Kieran wishes he had, Kywi, LIKE NOW OKAY, Lauki - Freeform, Modern AU PH, My writing is free of my favorite tag ever, OH and thats because its AU HAHAHAHAHAHA, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, SOMEONE DANCE WITH ME, Simp Kieran White, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, for the first time ever, more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idratherhaveyoucursedornot/pseuds/peacemturner
Summary: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!Modern AU Lauki and Kywi. Complete New Year Fluff. Yes, I wrote fluff. I was happily bullied into writing it :)Characters and vision belonging toSophismandEphemerys. Castles from theiroriginal workmade into air by yours truly.
Relationships: Kym Ladell & Kieran White, Kym Ladell & Lauren Sinclair, Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, William Hawkes & Kieran White, William Hawkes & Kym Ladell, William Hawkes & Lauren Sinclair, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Series: PH One Shots Modern AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024216
Comments: 18
Kudos: 61





	1. I want your midnights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first meeting was anything but _cute_. He knew that well enough! That _bastard_.

Crossing the threshold, Lauren stumbled ahead, cheeks flushed and a light smile on her face. Dropping her heels haphazardly on the floor, she stretched her arms above her head. Never one to back down, she called out after her as she walked to the kitchen, the scarlet edges of her gown gracing the floor, ‘All I’m saying is it wasn’t a _meet-cute_.’ 

_That_ is what Kieran had called their first meeting. That wasn’t, _at all_ , what had been their first meeting. Their first meeting was anything but _cute_. He knew that well enough! That _bastard_. Kieran chuckled behind her, shutting the door to their apartment. Nearly tripping over her heels, he nudged them aside with his foot. 

Placing their coats back on the rack, Kieran shot back, ‘Of course, it was.’ Not even a _hint_ of a lie in his voice as he said the words, and so, she glares at him. Smile forcing its way onto her face, barely being able to hold the scowl in place, she shook her head. Kieran stared at her while taking off his tie, the hint of a smirk, all-too knowing and his eyes, all endearing and insufferably honest. Lauren laughed at his stupid smirk, still a little buzzed from the party. Taking a bottle of water out of the refrigerator, she rolled her eyes. Mocking his words from memory, she berated, ‘The _first_ day. The very first day we met, you said you wouldn’t, what was it? _Hesitate to slit my pretty little throat?_ ’

Kieran chuckled, the sounds drawing Lauren in, an oasis of warmth and she didn’t care if it was replenished at the expense of her stupor. Tie in hand, pointing at her, he belittled, ‘You _purposely_ spilled coffee all over my supplies.’ Lauren bit her lip. She may have been a _bit_ mean, but Kieran, on his part, had done enough damage first-hand to have that coming his way. They didn’t exactly get along in the beginning, and he _still_ had the nerve to call their first meeting _cute_. Holding in a chuckle, and feigning astonishment, Lauren shot back, ‘Who even keeps their supplies in their _shoe locker_?’

A hand on his heart, face relaying only the greatest shock at betrayal, Kieran exclaimed. The truest picture of disbelief had there ever been one, but Lauren knew better. He chided, ‘Spilling coffee, _purposefully_ , in my shoe locker is _worse_!’ Shaking with laughter, Lauren tried hard to pretend to be offended, but it couldn’t last long. The look on Kieran’s face when he had opened the locker had definitely been worth Hermann admonishing her for an entire week. _Well_ , at least until she found out what exactly she had ruined with the acrid coffee, courtesy of the academy canteen. Then, the guilt that subsumed her had made her continually apologize to Kieran until she knew that he had truly accepted her apology. They worked together so well that they never would have been rivals, if not for how they were continuously pitted against each other.

One of the first team exercises that they were taking part in, on opposite teams, Lauren was part of the defence of her team, while Kieran was on the offence, the goal being to get the other team’s flag without getting tagged down. Feather light steps, and predatory ministrations on his part, until one red headed recruit caught up to him before he could get away. A spin, a scuffle, a blow to the ribs, a kick to the face, and the moment that Kieran was about to stain her shirt with his paint gun, her mask fell apart and he froze.

Lauren had always wondered the reason why he froze that day, and when she found out it was because of her eyes, she nearly hit him until she realized that he wasn’t lying. She chuckled at the memory. Even though she had Kieran pinned down, before she could take her shot and tag him, he flipped them around, and escaped with the damn flag. While she was left to make sense of her loss. Maybe she lost more than just the game that day. Maybe she lost a piece of her steel reinforced walls too, what with Kieran eventually making a home for himself inside her heart.

Absentmindedly drinking her water, she lost herself in the memory, oblivious as Kieran began to sneak right up to her. Snatching her from the memory, Kieran wrapped his arms around Lauren making her fumble and yelp. Spinning her around, Kieran took the bottle from Lauren and placed it on the counter as he caught her in his hold, drawing her close. Devilish smirk on his face, he whispered low in her ear, ‘I think it was a meet-cute, because we met and I was cute.’

This _infuriating_ man and his _inflated_ ego. Lauren pinched him, freeing herself from his hold, ‘You _wish!_ ’

Letting go of her at once, he screamed, ‘Oi!’

Slipping from his arms, she began to run away before he could catch hold of her once more. Rubbing his side, Kieran followed right after. Laughter, soft as bell chimes alongside the pitter-patter of their feet over the carpeted hallway. Shouting over her shoulder, she teased, ‘ **You looked _horrible_. _Despicable_.**’

Slowing down, he shot back, ‘Oh? Then, why did you come? Later at the bridge?’

She giggled as she stumbled through the door at the end, the door to their room. Shutting the door behind her, she leaned on it, giggling like a child. They could never _stop_ acting like children, no matter how far they had come. Light from the window caught her eye, and she moved, seeking it without much thought. Her steps slowed as she moved to the balcony, coming to a stop at the view of the mesmerizing city lights gleaming in the distance. Taking a deep breath, she rubbed her arms against the winter chill. The commute may be a little longer, but there were quite a few advantages to living in the suburbs.

Kieran reached the door a moment later, having slowed down from the weight of the anxious pit in his stomach. Reaching for the handle, his hands shook and he took a moment to brace himself. Silently nudging the door open, he instantly fell at the sight he was blessed with. Lauren stood in the balcony, hands wrapped around herself and eyes shut. Eyes shut, and a soft smile on her face that he wanted nothing more than to remember, to draw, to live and breathe in for the rest of his life.

The red of her hair and gown, a stunning contrast to the lights outside and the darkening night sky. _A vision_ , for sure, and one so mesmerizing that it took his breath away. Hands itching at his side, to reach out to her and yet, holding back from creating ripples into the steady current of the moment, he stilled. With light steps, he walked up to her.

The smile on Lauren’s face only grew. The _sneakiest_ man she had ever met and she did not even need to _see_ to know what he was up to, walking up to her and trying hard to stay unnoticed. Maybe if it was anyone but _her_ , he might have succeeded, as he had for nearly his entire life. With Lauren, it seemed as if there was this light that would go off in her mind, an especially bright golden warmth, reserved just for Kieran, anytime that he would draw near to her. The reminiscence of his warmth preceded the reality of his arms wrapping around her waist, grounding her with the weight. Smiling, she spoke, ‘Hermann would _kill_ me if I didn’t get along with you. **I abhorred you.** ’

Smiling into her shoulder, Kieran took in the moment, breathing deeply. _Lavender, hydrangeas and home_. This was home. _She_ was home for him. Fitting his chin over her shoulder, he rubbed her arms. Nudging his cold nose under her jaw, he teased, but the retort lacked any bite and the way the shrill sound of a lie rang in Lauren’s ear made it all the more endearing.

‘Oh, **I’ve hated you _absolutely_ since the moment I saw you, as well**.’

Grimacing at the cold touch, Lauren laughed, as did he. She leaned into him, ‘Today was perfect, despite everything.’

Kieran pulled her even closer than before. She was right. Today _was_ perfect, even with the four of them tearing their hair out while preparing for the party. How could they not, when life had always been the perfect balance of joy and despair for them. It could be the end of the world and he’d still be fine so long as Lauren stood beside him. Stepping back at the realization, he drew his arms away.

Lauren turns to face him, pouting slightly at the loss of contact and complaining over how she was freezing because of him. Kieran looks at her and all his thoughts fade away, a sinful smirk embedding itself on his face. Taking a step forward, he catches Lauren’s eye, as she takes a step back, retorts ready on her tongue. One more step and Kieran screams at the sound of squeaking. 

Before he could grab Lauren, all his senses at the ready to fight, she starts to double over in laughter. Trying to make sense of her incoherence in between the bouts of laughter, his eyes travel to where she had been pointing. Begrudgingly, he bends down, reaching near his foot, to pick up the _abomination_ responsible for the sound. Colonel’s Squeaky Squirrel that Kym had supposedly _lost_ in the park.

Lauren lets out another laugh, doubling over herself as Kieran curses the damn toy. As Kieran goes on about banning not only Will’s dog but Kym as well from ever setting foot in their apartment, Lauren wipes the slight tears in her eyes, laughing even louder at the lies. Well aware of exactly how much Kieran adores their very own human hurricane, revelling in teasing her and caring for her, like his own sister no less, she doesn’t need to hear him say it out loud to know his words to be lies. As far as Colonel is concerned? He might just love Colonel even _more_ than he loves her sometimes.

Lauren wouldn’t stop laughing, and Kieran, whipped as he was, couldn’t stop staring. With all his annoyance melted away, he kept spewing nonsense, anything and everything just to keep her laughing like that, doubling over with tears in her eyes, cheeks flushed and the soft chiming of her mirth ringing in a warmth in his heart that no fire ever could. All that she was etching itself onto his senses, he savoured every movement of hers, drinking it all in, from the curve of her radiant smile to the chiming of her voice to the way she doubled over in joy, and most importantly, her eyes, a glittering gold hue that burned bright yellow whenever she looked at him, branding him with her love in each and every lingering gaze.

Honestly, there is never a right or a wrong time. There are only the people that make a moment special. He was done waiting for his life to begin. Lauren had been his salvation, and he didn’t need to think twice about it. She was _everything_ to him, and despite all the trouble they had been through in the past five years, she had been there for him and supported him as a constant in the rift of insecurity and uncertainty that had incessantly flowed around him. Catching her breath, Lauren looks at Kieran staring at her, and the way the blue of his irises always seems to pull her in, the absolute adoration, the soft smile he has that always left her speechless, and unwilling to break the bubble of their easy peace. He never _does_ look at anybody else the way he looks at _her_.

A muted bang sounds in the air followed by crackling. _It’s midnight already_ , Kieran muses, staring at the assortment of colours sparkling life into the dark backdrop of the night. His eyes freeze at Lauren then, as her face turns stony. _She_ was the reason that they had left early from the buzz of the city centre, bidding goodbye to Will and coming back here before midnight struck. Despite the show that took over the dark of the night, the loud bangs hit too close to home for Lauren. Thankfully, where their apartment stood, at a safe distance from the lively city centre, the sounds were comparatively dulled, hardly enough to even be called _whispers_ , moving like the wind in the dead of night. Taking a step closer to Lauren, Kieran holds out his hand.

Eyes finally falling to him, Lauren melts into a smile. She takes his hand, stepping closer to him, and burying herself into his embrace. Kieran rubs her back, holding her tight. Lauren turns to look at the flashing lights, and the colours of the celebration fade back as the street lights in the distance dominate the view once more. 

It was a Sinclair thing; trudging on and never backing down, _never letting go_ ; but in the past few years, Lauren had changed. The catalyst to that change had been Kieran White, with his open arms and heart, reminding her over and over again that she didn’t have to walk on broken feet just for the sake of moving on. 

Kieran, simply with his existence and inexhaustible well of patience for all the red lights she tends to run over in her obsessing, had always been there for her. He had allowed her the chance to stop and breathe, to let go and find herself, because she _knew_ that if she ever found herself unable to walk ahead, he would carry her, like he always did. Holding him tight and burying herself deeper into the curve of his neck, Lauren realizes how this is all she’s ever wanted.

_This is enough for her._

If there was one thing she could have faith in without a piercing hum damaging her ears, it was that this was everything she never knew she needed. To be here, wrapped up in Kieran’s arms. This was _enough_ for her. The other half of _Lune_ , her _partner_ , her _moonlight_. Her very own _Polaris_ , he had guided her through her darkest nights, and had led her to the truth. Standing beside her each time that her world fell apart, he had stayed despite _everything_ that it took from him to do so.

Turning her chin to look at him, she freezes. Kieran’s face is the definition of peaceful while the slight twitching of his jaw tells a completely different story. _A nervous tick_. Why would he be _nervous_? Noting her gaze, Kieran brings a smile to his face. All she sees is the light in his eyes, as he looks at her, and she knows that nowhere would she ever find another such shade of cerulean that she could fall in love with every single day.

Smiling at her, he murmurs into her hair, ‘Happy new year, _darling_.’

Shutting her eyes, she smiles at him, ‘Happy new year, _Subordinate_.’

_This isn’t enough for him._

That’s the only thing Kieran can think, even as the sounds die down around him and the lights fade. Lauren is nearly buried into him, hands wrapping around him, never wanting to let go, and this isn’t _enough_ for him. How could it ever be _enough_? 

The box may have remained in his pocket but its reverberations travelled straight to his hands, shaking as he held her. It was a miracle that Lauren hadn’t yet noticed it just yet. Though he had tried hard to conceal it, he knew how he must have looked with nerves obliterating his composure. This was _it_. He knew what he wanted and all he wanted was _more_. 

More of this _moment_ , this _peace_ in his heart that only seemed to last so long as Lauren’s heart beat right next to his, and he did not need to think twice about wanting to spend the rest of his life with her. _If she would have him_ , that is. The only thing that remained was for her to _say yes_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lauren and Kieran are in love and it couldn’t be any clearer.
> 
> Did you- did you guys get what I did with the end???? Hop onto the next chapter already lol
> 
> Title: [Lights Down Low](https://open.spotify.com/track/1sYSP7gKa5kdKIfhANfori?si=cJpnme3WR4O1oUb9jtcBpw) by Maxx
> 
> Song: [New Year’s Day](https://open.spotify.com/track/7F5oktn5YOsR9eR5YsFtqb?si=0aeeSncBTHSMV1lkZ0f5fA) by Taylor Swift
> 
> Love, [Peace.](https://www.instagram.com/hugsforkiki/)


	2. This is a new dimension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will laughs, all broad contours, and an unseeming smile, a contemptible thing of the true joy that he had grown to revel in over the past few years, and he couldn’t bring himself to _pretend_ for the hell of it. This was a performance, and he could care less if it showed as such.

William put his hand in his pocket, in an effort to mask the fidgeting. Turning up a shock laden face in response to Mr. Tilery’s words that would have undoubtedly gone over his head even if he _had_ been paying attention, he fought the urge to roll his eyes. Gaze roving around the room as the sounds around him barely caught up to his ears, he looked around for the one person he was longing to be with. Will looked down at his watch, as Shane joined in on whatever business acquisition Mr. Tilery had been lecturing them on.

_Just one more hour to go._

Adding onto the conversation with praise, that clearly did its share to fan the flames of Mr. Tilery’s ego, he finally caught sight of her. Looking ethereal, and very much interesting compared to all that his father’ associates were going on about, Kym walked over to another bunch of guests as her gown waved behind her. Midnight blue, a shade lighter than the locks caressing her neck, only inflamed the disparity, bringing out the light amber hue of her eyes, as she turned around to wave at Kieran and Lauren.

‘Isn’t that right, Hawkes?’, Shane caught his elbow, bringing him back to the conversation as Mr. Tilery droned on. Not just a mere business tycoon, he had also been one of the leading weapons suppliers to the Ardhalis Police Department, and so, he couldn’t exactly brush the man off, despite how much of a bore he was. Will _could_ mention how, as an officer with the APD, he didn’t exactly have the expertise to discuss Frederick Taylor or Weber, but that wouldn’t have made a difference.

‘Yes, of course, sir.’

Will laughs, all broad contours, and an unseeming smile, a contemptible thing of the true joy that he had grown to revel in over the past few years, and he couldn’t bring himself to _pretend_ for the hell of it. This was a performance, and he could care less if it showed as such. Stefan Hawkes already cashed in his favour by making Will host the party. Though absent in person, he wouldn’t let his father have the pleasure of wringing out fake laughter from him as well. Will nodded at Shane in thanks, as Mr. Tilery went off on another tangent. Shane gave him a look. Will understood it first-hand.

_The privileged and their dilemmas._

After five more minutes of conversation had frayed William’s nerves and composure to the point of disintegration, he looked over to find Kym, now leaning against the piano in the corner. Chuckling at how different she seemed from the entirety of the past week, he breathed in the sight of her, a ray of sunshine with light and warmth emanating from her eyes, giving him life, over and over and over again. Looking at her now, at the gleaming smile on her face as she probably _teased_ Kieran incessantly while Lauren stood beside them, holding in a chuckle, it hit him, all too well, how much he really _loved them_. How much he really loved _that woman_.

More than _anything_ in the entire world, all he wanted was to be next to her, to stay there holding her hand. It also hit him that he didn’t have to subject himself to any torment, whatsoever, Stefan Hawkes be _damned_. He could just walk over to her and that’d be it. Will needed no reason. He did not need to wait for a moment of some cosmic significance to be with and stand right next to the woman he loves. Half-heartedly, he partook in conversation, as his eyes kept flitting back to Kym, watching her move with poise, and his mind kept straying to find a polite out from the ongoing discussion.

The memories came unbidden, as did the sudden splurge of affection. Kym had never made him feel as if he was wrong, as if he needed permission or he had to be _someone_ or do _something_ in particular to be _worthy_ of her time, or make any demand of her. That was, after all, the difference between his life _before_ Kym and his life _after_ Kym. It had been too long of thrashing all over his own feelings and trying not to be a bother to his family when Kym had kicked up a literal storm in his life. Although it was his paperwork that she had soaked in scorching coffee multiple times, it had been his heart that had basked in the warmth.

In _her_ warmth, in _her_ embraces, in letting go. He wouldn’t be the same person if he hadn’t had Kym beside him to get him through the reality of Josephine’s situation, and that’s not surprising at all. Loving Kym has always come easy, and the way the light dances off of her eyes whenever she looks at him, makes him believe that maybe love has always been this easy. Stefan could stamp his disapproval all over the grandeur they held in their joined hands and it wouldn’t change a thing.

It couldn’t change a _goddamn_ thing. 

Taking his leave from the conversation, Will blinks back at the empty air around the piano. Kym had left? When? Where? Wondering if he had truly been as lost in his thoughts, so much as to lose Kym, he runs into Lauren and Kieran, who bid him goodbye, meaning to leave. _Of course_ , they would leave earlier than all the other guests. Walking them to the door and bidding them off with hugs, Will turns away from the foyer again, trying to find Kym. He moves to the hub radiating holiday cheer to make another attempt at spotting her.

_Thirty minutes to go._

Thirty minutes to go, and he couldn’t even find the one person he actually wanted to spend the evening with, especially as the countdown would ensue. Preparing for the party may not have been last minute, regardless, it had been one of the most stressing weeks in their lives. He’d had absolutely no time to spend with Kym separately, stuck between running to and fro from the precinct and running whatever errands they could in between. Thankfully, at least the week-long sprints had paid off to get Stefan off of his case, even if he wasn’t there to witness the result in all its glory.

Did he _have_ to accept Stefan’s demand? He could have refused and their holidays might have actually been _truly cheerful_. The knot of the royal blue tie against his neck was a vice, and his fingers shook with the want to take it off. Just thirty minutes more. Running his hand over the bougainvillaea weaving around the railing of the staircase, he relaxed looking at the soirée. Kym’s favourite. If he had refused Stefan, he wouldn’t have got to see Kym’s face light up as she chose all the decorations either. The good far outweighs the bad in this case, _just this once_. There isn’t much he wouldn’t do to have her looking so at peace and ecstatic.

A slight rush behind him, and before he can judge it or react to it, he tumbles against a pair of arms, right into the dark hallway. Freezing at the contact, long before he hears the snickering, he recognizes the smile pressing onto his shoulder. Arms wrapping around him, he recognizes the shape of the body next to his, before she even utters a word. He turns around, amber eyes lighting up with mischief. Pulling her closer, he teases, ‘Oh, it’s _you_.’

After a moment, Kym untangles herself from his hold. She taunts, ‘ _Wait_. Did you just let yourself get dragged away by someone you didn’t even recognize, _Willame_?’

Will bites back, ‘Yes, _obviously_.’ She chuckles, pulling him away from the living room. William lets her, although his mind turns to the people inside for a moment. Realizing the direction that they were headed to, he points to the living room, ‘Lauren and Kieran _left_ , Kym. Both of us shouldn’t be away from the party as well.’

Kym glares at him, as she turns to look at him for a second. Rolling her eyes, she drags him out of the door, ‘They aren’t _kids_ , William. They’ll be _fine_. I was hoping to have at least ten minutes alone with you.’

Pulling him to the back porch, she wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling at him. Resting his hands on her back, William returned the smile in kind, fondness seeping through and lacing around them in soft strings, creating a mesh of warmth in the winter chill.

‘So, was I. _I missed you_.’

Shifting closer, Kym smiled against his chest, ‘It’s barely been two hours, but I agree.’

‘ _Why_ did we throw this party again?’, William scoffed, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

Stepping back from him, Kym teased, ‘For the watermelon frosting cake, of course.’

_Ah, the watermelon frosting cake. Of course._

William holds back a snort. That wasn’t the reason. They _had_ to hold a house-warming party anyway, and throwing one in celebration of the new year may have jolted Stefan’s hardened heart to melt _a little_. Okay, maybe even _less_ than a little bit, but they _had_ to burden themselves with this endeavour. It was a miracle that everything had turned out to be fine, and that was all thanks to Lauren and Kieran stepping up to support them, as always. Bracing her arms, he rolls his eyes at her, ‘You didn’t even eat any yet.’

Staring in shock a little, Kym takes in his words, revelling at the minute observations that only _he_ could make about her. Well, apart from _Lauren_ , but she had the benefit of sniffing out Kym’s bluffs so that certainly won’t count. Gleaming at his words, Kym began to pull him to the chairs on the side, ‘Yeah. I was waiting for _you_.’

Two slices of cake sat on the table next to them.

William looked at Kym as she moved to sit down, uncaring of how her gown glided, hitting the floor as she began to sit, one leg folded up beneath her form, and her low heels flitting against the railing with a clang. Here, they could breathe easy, far away from the fake niceties of the people inside. It had been far more than ten minutes and they couldn’t care less. Most of the people inside were Stefan’s associates anyway, people they did not know at all, and probably wouldn’t see ever again after the night. Taking the spot next to her, he loses track of everything in between their playful bickering and the way Kym’s eyes would light up at the mention of the party being over soon.

Just like that, it’s five years ago, and Will’s curls turn softer and his stare uneven as Kym falls back into recalling the first day that they had met. Diving deep into the memory, she can hardly keep her eyes off of him, as the blue of his eyes enlivens as he speaks. He had changed so much since that day, and she supposed that she had too. Although the oblivious man she ran impetuously into might _still_ be an endearing memory, she decides that she likes this William better; all wide, uncaring smiles and eyes so sweeping that words are the last thing she needs to figure out what’s on his mind.

Snapping his fingers in front of her, Will catches her attention. Kym startles, realizing that the conversation being long over Will was now bowing down in front of her to ask her for a dance. Accepting his hand, she gets up from her seat, as Will guides her down the steps, out further into the centre of the backyard. The pale Ardhalis moonlight above them, soft grass tickling their soles, and the soft hum of music from inside the house. They begin to move to a rhythm of their own. Will twirls her around as they laugh, ultimately settling into a light sway, holding each other tight against the cold air. Still swaying to and fro, the roars from all over the neighbourhood reach their ears, with the people inside the house and in the general vicinity joining in on a countdown to welcome the new year. 

The roars growing louder as they drew to a close, an _ending_ , a _beginning_ , the culmination of everything that this year had embodied, Will whispers in Kym’s ear, ‘This has been the greatest year of my life so far.’

Kym blinks back, feigning curiosity, ‘I wonder why.’

Snickering at Will’s glare, Kym rests her head on his chest, snatching away his retort. Kym acts oblivious, even when she knows _exactly_ what he was talking about. It had been the best year for Will, despite all that he had been through, from his mother’s condition worsening to finally telling Stefan about Kym, and then to finally standing up to Stefan for his own wishes.

Will stares at her, pure adoration bleeding through from his gaze. _She_ was the reason for making it the best year of his life, and she damn well knew it. Tightening his hold, voice strong, the confidence from the strength of their love that had made it so, he spoke lightly, only for her to hear as the noise around them grew into shared syllables of the countdown.

**3**

‘You _know_ why. I’m _never_ letting you go.’

**2**

Kym grinned at him, ‘Good, cause I won’t _let_ you.’

**1**

Loud bangs and crackling take over, a blanket of sparkles overhead, their eyes shift to take in the sight, lights reflected making everything infinitely more mesmerizing and memorable. Needing her voice to rise above the sounds around them, Kym screams into Will’s ear, ‘Happy new year, _husband of mine_!’

Laughing at that, Will smiles at her, ‘Happy new year, _my dear wife_!’

The sounds of the fireworks die down, but their gleaming smiles stay put. They stand, in each other’s arms, the dwindling of the ruckus inside the home, _their_ home, cementing the reality of their dreams coming true. Hand tracing the edge of Kym’s face, from the mole close to her eye to just below her chin, Will leans in. Kym does the same, hands loose around his neck and eyes closed in anticipation. A _new year_ in a _new home_ with the _love of his life_. Leaving a ghost of a peck over her lips, he slips away before she can complain, already rushing off to cater to the departing guests.

Hands still over thin air, as if reminiscing the form that they had taken around Will, Kym lets open her eyes. Putting in all the effort to keep his laughter at bay, even as Kym screams after him for being a petulant child, Will walks to the living room donning a most unbothered mask upon his face. Last new year’s, Kym had done the exact same thing to him at the Sinclairs, though for entirely different reasons, but he couldn’t help himself from returning the favour. 

_After all, they had a lifetime ahead of them to settle scores in stolen kisses._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, the reason I don’t write fluff is because IT MAKES ME WANT TO FALL IN LOVE, ALRIGHT??? MY HEART WAS FULL WRITING THIS CHAPTER AND NOW WHO WILL VOLUNTEER TO DANCE WITH ME AT MIDNIGHT UNDER THE PALE MOONLIGHT, HUH????
> 
> *breathes deep* This is fine, and I’ll be back to my regular not-hopeless-romantic shitposting soon *shrugs*
> 
> Song: [Afterglow](https://open.spotify.com/track/0E4Y1XIbs8GrAT1YqVy6dq?si=ddh4-zV0RvyxsjMUdnLw1g) by Ed Sheeran
> 
> Don’t you just love it when good artists release Ship-specific songs?
> 
> Hope you liked this, although I have zero experience with romance like _this_ , and I really hope that the end reveal of Married Kywi warmed you heart and caught you by surprise!!!
> 
> Love, [Peace.](https://www.instagram.com/hugsforkiki/)


	3. I know we'll be alright this time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _That moment._
> 
> That was the one, if he had to pin point. The moment he fell for her in all ways imaginable, literally as well as figuratively.

Lauren opens her eyes abruptly. Her senses were far too attuned to his movements, and despite the smile he had donned on she couldn’t shake the ominous feeling as Kieran’s hands around her shook. The weather _was_ cold, but not so cold as to make him shiver. He _never_ shivered, even in the worst of cold. His hands were always too warm as they held hers. Eyes narrowing, she straightens up in concern, with words at the ready to ask him what was wrong. But she stops. Kieran already looks as if he has something to say, seemingly struggling to find his own voice.

Kieran holds both her hands in his shaky ones. He begins to speak, but tongue twisted, freezes. It’s not that he has doubts about _his_ feelings. He _knows_. He knows _exactly_ what Lauren means to him, however, he can’t help but burst, tearing apart at the seams from the pining and anticipation. Loving Lauren was his desperation and salvation. A madness that consumed him every time, to hold her close, giving him clarity only when he held her in his arms. Would it be too naïve of him to hope that Lauren would want to be with him, forever, as he does? So, he utters her name and hesitates once more, a memory of when they had first met and he had hesitated and lost.

Kieran’s team won that day but all he could bring himself to focus on was the girl with the _stunning_ , _pensive_ eyes. He shook his head even as Lauren stared at him in concern, amused at how she was the only person for whom he would gladly hesitate and lose, over and over again, no matter the cost. Freezing at the sight of her golden eyes, freezing at the chill than ran along his spine, he hadn’t even noticed he fell until his face hit the floor with an ungraceful thump, and Lauren’s weight shifted over him, pressing him down.

_That moment._

That was the one, if he had to pin point. The moment he fell for her in all ways imaginable, literally as well as figuratively. He begins to speak, voice scratchy from emotion, ‘Lauren.’

Trying to hide her concern, she mocks him, ‘Kieran.’

Kieran melts at the concern that Lauren tries and fails to hide. She was _everything_ to him. _This_. This was it. This was _everything_ , and he knows that he has to let it all out, even if she says no. The more he waits the more he’ll lose the nerve to let these things out in the hollow spaces between them. 

He rambles, ‘I’ve known you for five years of my life now, and sometimes it feels as if I’ve known you my entire life and sometimes you frustrate me so much, and turn everything I had known about you around as if I had never known you at all.’

Lauren cuts through his rambling, chuckling nervously, even as her eyes widen in concern, ‘ **You aren’t exactly the most charming man either**.’

Kieran being this serious wasn’t an everyday thing, and the last time that he had been this serious, it was one of the worst days of their lives. Despite making light of the situation, Lauren was afraid. It felt too much like an ending. They were going well, _weren’t they_? Then, why did this sound like a _goodbye_?

Sombreness had never really suited Kieran. It was more of Lauren’s forte to bask in the silence with a stony gaze. Kieran was the one who always kicked up a storm, with his shenanigans and his wide smiles, so infectious that they would always get Lauren laughing as well, though begrudgingly sometimes on her part.

Hold tightening on her hands, he looks down at the ground, complaining, ‘I’m so bad at this.’

_Dare he ask, if he deserves this peace? After every wrong he’s done?_

Lauren jabs, ‘ **You’re bad at everything** , Subordinate.’

The endearing nickname calms his nerves a little. Since, when does he let anything get on his nerves, enough to make him stutter and stumble? But then again, Lauren had been the exception to so many things associated with his life, that it only makes sense that all his unlikely firsts would be branded by her existence. He had second guessed himself for a month too long. 

Getting some semblance of confidence back, he pleads, ‘Could you listen to me without interrupting me, maybe?’

Lauren shrugs, as if to say that _yes,_ _I can, but just this once_.

He begins, unsure of how to let out how he feels, but knowing well enough that he has to do this right away, ‘It’s not _enough_. _This_ isn’t enough for me. I may be wrong and I may be-‘

Kieran’s words drowned out in static, Lauren nearly screams, ‘Don’t.’

One word from her, and his whole world shattered.

What they had, it meant _everything_ to her. Her hands start to shake, as the blood rushing to her head, turns to a vice around her lungs. No. _No!_ She couldn’t let him do this. This was _not_ what she wanted. Kieran looks up to face her, mouth left open in shock, and eyes breaking, nearly pleading, and yet she continues anyway, ‘ _Don’t_ finish that sentence.’

_Don’t ever hide from me._

That’s what Lauren had said to him, and here she was, asking him to hold back from fear of getting hurt. She truly was just a selfish hypocrite, even if Kieran didn’t believe that anymore. All her life spent searching for the truth, and this one truth, if it was what she had guessed, was the one truth that she wouldn’t be able to live with, much less accept or acknowledge. _She_ couldn’t bring herself to hear it, and _he_ would never lie to her. Maybe if she could just walk away from this now, she could open her eyes into a tomorrow where none of this happened, where it didn’t ache to look at the sorrow bleeding blue from his shattered eyes.

This _had_ to be a mistake. Trembling from emotion, Kieran pleaded with her, a near whisper, ‘You’re not _letting_ me.’

Snatching her hands away from his, she stepped back, ‘I don’t want to hear it.’

Kieran stood stock still, and as Lauren stepped back, he could feel his heart shatter. Even if she couldn’t stand with him, even if _all_ that she could do was tear apart his heart into a million pieces, he couldn’t let her walk _away_. He _wouldn’t_ let her walk away. Not like _this_ , not from _them_. Despite the consequences, he _needed_ to tell her exactly how he felt. He _needed_ to tell her how much he loved her, and how she was the only one for him, and all he saw in his future was her, even if she couldn’t.

Eyes flooded with emotion, he reached out a shaking hand to her, ‘At least let me _explain-_ ‘

Avoiding his eyes, and stepping further back, Lauren yelled, ‘No way in _hell_ will I ever let you-‘

Kieran yelled right back, ‘I’m _trying_ here to-‘

_‘-break up with me!_

_‘-propose to you!’_

At opposite ends of the open balcony, they stood shaking, and yet, they had never looked more similar. Hands trembling, voices raspy, breathing shallow and eyes wide open in surprise.

Lauren yelled at him, ‘Why would you want to _marry_ me?’

Kieran yelled back, ‘Why would I _break up_ with you?’

He hadn’t lied, and yet, Lauren couldn’t bring herself to believe it. She yelled back, ‘You _clearly_ were saying just that. Are you just trying to spin it around? Because _I_ freaked out?’

Rubbing both hands over his face, at the _dense fool_ he had fallen for, Kieran yelled right back, ‘No, I’m _not_! You _know_ I’m not!’

Lauren stepped closer, pointing at him, ‘You said this isn’t _enough_ for you! What the _hell_ am I supposed to think?’

Kieran blinked back at her. He had never even thought of such a thing, and if Lauren had thought of that? He asked her, voice small, ‘Do _you_ want to break up?’

Lauren stumbled over her words, ‘I- _No!_ Of course, _not!’_ Hesitating, she added, ‘Do _you_?’

Close to rolling his eyes, Kieran put a hand in his pocket to take out the blue box, ‘I _literally_ have our rings in my pocket Lauren!’

She screamed at him, ‘I didn’t _know_ that Kieran!’

Taking out the box, he waved it at her. He screamed back, ‘But you should at least know that _I love you_ more than anything in the _entire_ world and I don’t ever want to _not_ be next to you!’

Breathless from all the screaming, trembling from the high of emotion, they stared at each other, tears begging to drop down, and faces flushed and harried. Clenching the box in his hand, Kieran went over everything that had just transpired.

Lauren feared losing _him_. He knew _that_ , but maybe he had forgotten how much she cared for him while drowning down in all his anxiety. All come undone from her usual composure, and _only_ because she thought that she might lose him.

Fisting the folds of her dress, Lauren was dumb struck. Kieran was waiting for _her_. He wanted _her_. For the rest of his life. He _wanted_ this.

Kieran starts laughing, taking a step forward to hold her close. Hitting him on the arm, even as she clung to his side, she joined him in on the laughing. Taking a step back, he grins reassuringly at the fear etched on her face. He couldn’t have been more wrong. There was a lot more than the little bit of hope he had been holding on to. Shaking his head, he gets down on his knees. It was on him to not have begun with a traditional proposal. Clearing his throat, he begins to speak, looking right at her, a silent promise that he wasn’t letting go. _Ever_.

‘Lauren Sinclair, **you are the most _insufferable_ , _arrogant_ woman I have ever known. I have _abhorred_ you since the moment I met you**.’

Lauren chuckled at the lies, wiping a tear off of her cheek. She had so much to say, and no words that made it into her mind or out through the static of her brain, at all.

Clearing his throat, Kieran continues, ‘I _can_ imagine my life without you. To not have the chance to pull you into a dance the moment you come home from work. To not see the most adorable pout on your face when you lose to me at cards, _despite_ hearing all my lies.’

Kieran really was _bad_ at this. Lauren holds back from screaming at him, and his exasperating words. Heart fluttering, she stands still, holding her sleeve, as Kieran smiles at her, radiant, dazzling and all things stunning.

‘To not have you pull me close to you in the middle of the night. To not watch you smile, and the look you have just for me,’ he pauses, pointing to her, ‘ _that_ look, the one you always have when you have half a mind to kill me and half a mind to kiss me.’

Kieran laughs, and so does, Lauren. Kieran continues.

‘The thing is I- I _can_ imagine life without you, and it isn’t a life worth living. If I can’t hold you close, and sit right next to you, and feel your hands in mine or your heartbeat as I hold you, _none_ of it is worth it. It means _nothing_ without you. It has been a month of complete _torture_.’

Kieran’s voice cracks, a tear slipping down his cheek, even after all that effort not to, to keep on speaking without a hitch. He laughs, blinking his eyes to get rid of the tears now beginning to blur his vision. Turning to Lauren, who stands trembling, with clear streams mirroring his own, he takes a deep breath. Rubbing a hand over his face, he tries to keep the emotions at bay, and the tears out of his face, but he fails.

_Voice breaking, he whispers, smug as ever, ‘Marry me and put me out of my misery, darling.’_

Tears streaming down her face, Lauren gets down on the floor, on her knees, the same as him, equals in whatever they do.

Kieran teases, ‘It’s not a yes unless you actually say-‘

Grabbing his face with shaky hands, Lauren cuts him off with a kiss, ‘Yes.’

Kieran freezes, the reality of it hitting him. _Yes_. She said _yes_. _Yes!_

Peppering his face in kisses mixed with whispers of yes, she falls into him laughing as tears flow from both their eyes. He catches her by her waist laughing right back, nearly collapsing on the floor in relief. Clinging to him, she helps him open the box. Inside lay two beautiful silver bands, with rose gold stripes in the middle, hers with a cerulean centred moon, and his with a glinting golden.

Lauren sits up straight then, chuckling as Kieran puts the ring on her finger. With trembling hands, she puts the ring on his finger as well, twin expressions of wonder and awe, as they rest their foreheads together. Kieran holds her tight as her hands drift to his chest, right over his heart. The thumping of his heart slows down, as the tears fade into smiles and at the comfort at holding his entire world in his arms.

Brushing his hand over her cheek, he leans in, capturing her lips in a soft kiss, turning into a heated thing as Lauren pulls him flush against her, fingers burrowing into his back as her hands shift. He forfeits, letting Lauren lay claim to his breath, his heart, his pulse, his essence; everything that is already hers, whispering promises under the faint moonlight, into the silence of the dark.

__________

A ringing made it through into the calm of the Hawkes household at 2 am. Kym made to get up, but William pulled her to him, holding her close. They had just fallen into bed, not long after bidding farewell to the last of the guests. Kym whined, even as she made no attempt to get to her phone. Relishing the warmth of his hold, and hating having to get up, she wailed, ‘The phone’s _ringing_.’

Run down from the affairs of the day, Will murmured sleepily into the curve of her back, ‘Let it.’

When the incessant ringing simply kept on going on, Kym untangled herself from Will’s hold, detesting every turn away from him. _Who_ could possibly be calling her this late? The precinct? Or maybe- Curbing the worst of her worries as she fumbled for her phone, she swatted at Will’s hands pulling her back. Chuckling, she admonished, ‘It might be _important._ ’

Turning to face her with a pout, Will grumbled, ‘More important than me?’

_Adorable_. She pinched his cheek. He was so _adorable_ when he was sleepy. Reaching blindly on to the nightstand, she spoke, ‘No. _Never_.’

Will nuzzled into her side. Seeing her screen, Kym sat up, ‘It’s Lauren.’

Will sat up straight upon hearing their friend’s name as well. He switched on the light, begrudgingly, peering into the screen while holding Kym close to him. Why would Lauren call them this late?

A little surprised, accepting the video request, Kym grumbled, ‘Hello, best friend! Oh, best _friends_.’

Both Lauren and Kieran were on the screen, and their faces were horribly blotched. Will and Kym shared a look in concern. Before Kym could say another word, chuckling was heard through the phone, voices scratchy and quite frankly concerning. Will glanced at Kym, and she reflected his look of confusion, both of them too sleepy to comprehend what was going on. Will rubbed Kym’s arm.

Tilting the phone to herself, Lauren’s voice came through, heavy from emotion, ‘He _proposed_ and-‘

Kieran cut her off, holding her from behind, ‘and she said _yes_ and-‘

They both waved their joined hands in front of the camera, the smiles, the blush and the pure joy in their eyes, a perfect match as well. The biggest grin caught stuck on Will’s face, sleep lost to excitement, as Kym squealed.

_‘We’re engaged!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS SO GOOD FOR ME TO WRITE AND I SINCERELY HOPE YOU LIKED READING IT!!!!!!
> 
> Lauren and Kieran and understandings, and these are the only kind of misunderstandings I’ll allow in my Fluff-verse because the make-up is just SO SOFT AND FULL Of FLUFF!!!!
> 
> And the Kywi bit at the end, YOU CANT TELL ME that Will isn’t a grumpy sleeper with all the coffee he basically inhales on a daily basis, and Kym drags him and annoys him very early every morning. Some things you just know :)
> 
> Hope you had fun reading this!!!!!
> 
> Song: [Perfect](https://open.spotify.com/track/0tgVpDi06FyKpA1z0VMD4v?si=ByVbfXcySQSGKIfeAeFMmw) by Ed Sheeran
> 
> Other songs that contributed to this Fluff-fest were: [willow](https://open.spotify.com/track/0lx2cLdOt3piJbcaXIV74f?si=CphI12tLTvqSUJBfonaiyA), [Thinking Out Loud](https://open.spotify.com/track/34gCuhDGsG4bRPIf9bb02f?si=nFMqBzelRq6e0wK6D2kjyw), [Sweater Weather](https://open.spotify.com/track/2QjOHCTQ1Jl3zawyYOpxh6?si=4GXnpf0oSDWphux5FnxKPQ), of course along with [Lights Down Low](https://open.spotify.com/track/1sYSP7gKa5kdKIfhANfori?si=cJpnme3WR4O1oUb9jtcBpw), [New Year’s Day](https://open.spotify.com/track/7F5oktn5YOsR9eR5YsFtqb?si=0aeeSncBTHSMV1lkZ0f5fA), [Afterglow](https://open.spotify.com/track/0E4Y1XIbs8GrAT1YqVy6dq?si=ddh4-zV0RvyxsjMUdnLw1g), [Perfect](https://open.spotify.com/track/0tgVpDi06FyKpA1z0VMD4v?si=ByVbfXcySQSGKIfeAeFMmw)
> 
> Oh, and I also posted this with a much nicer background on insta lol
> 
> Love, [Peace.](https://www.instagram.com/hugsforkiki/)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos fuel the fire of my writing forges ;)


End file.
